Of Age Arrangement
by eisabelai
Summary: Aurora has had an arranged marriage with the Spartan King since she was born. But what will she do? Will she marry him, or will she marry a peasant whom she met long ago? One-shot?


**Aurora, Iristanna, Theo, and Yorick are my own characters. Everything else, i don't own.**

**Any type of criticism _is allowed and encouraged_.  
**

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

_Of Age Arrangement_**

A young servant girl scurried into the large expensively decorated room, which held the sleeping Trojan Princess. As she crossed the large room, she took in the princess' peaceful state. She lay, curled up on the bed, lightly clutching the sheets, which were made of pure cotton. Her breath was even, her face free of worry, as she escaped into her own little dream world. The servant sighed, dropping her head; she knew that today the princess' worse nightmare would come true. Then she hurried to her chores. She pulled open the large satin curtains, letting light fall upon the room. Holding a velvet robe in her hands, she lightly touched the Trojan girl's shoulder, "Princess Aurora, please awake. Your father requests your presence." She spoke.

Today Aurora was turning of age, and her arranged marriage would be announced. She was to be wed to the King of Sparta, as a sign of peace, and the end to their wars. Poor Aurora had no knowledge of the arrangement, and she would be the most surprised.

She lifted herself off the large bed, which was entirely made of feathers and cotton, with intricate designs. The servant girl slid the robe around her figure and tied it at her waist.

"Thank you Iristanna, you may go now." Aurora spoke softly to the girl.

Iristanna bowed her head, mumbled thanks, and then left the room, completely avoiding the princess' eyes. Aurora put on her slippers and left the room, shutting her overly large doors behind her. She walked slowly through the corridors, reminiscing on the past eighteen years of her life. Eighteen years ago: she was born in this castle, she became a younger sister, and her mother died, giving birth to her. As she approached her father's doors, the guards greeted her with a forced smile, a bow, and kiss on the hand. Yet they too could not look her in the eyes. They opened the doors to reveal her father, King Priam, sitting at his desk; her eldest brother, Hector, standing on his right; and her other brother, Paris, standing on his left.

"Welcome daughter! On this day of great celebration!" He opened his arms and embraced her. Then, standing back, he studied her. "How long has it been that I take a good look at what a fine lady my daughter has become? Today we shall take note of you. Eighteen years ago, you were brought into this world. My gifts to you were these lovely soft brown curls, which frame your face, and make even the goddesses envy you." He touched her hair, playing with her long locks. "Your mother, she gifted you with these brilliant blue eyes, which put even the clearest blue sky to shame." He passed his hand over her eyes. "Your brothers each gifted you. Let them come forward to rename what they gave to you so long ago."

Hector stepped forward, "My gift to you, sister, was that of strength. May you be strong in even the hardest of times. And may your strength show through to those around you. Help all that are in need, never back down." He kissed her forehead, and then moved back to his father's side.

Paris stepped forward, filling Hectors place in front of Aurora. "Dearest sister, my gift to you is that of love and forgiveness. May you love all those around you, and forgive even the worst of souls. And may all those around you learn from your example. The gods shall reward you." He too, kissed her forehead, and then moved back to his father's side.

King Priam once again stood. "My final gift to you, daughter, was arranged long ago; eighteen years to be exact." He smiled at her. "You my daughter are to be wed."

The words did not sink in at first, so she smiled, thinking the gift was good. But slowly as she thought over the words, she understood what they meant. She was going to marry someone she most likely did not know. She had been engaged since birth.

Now don't misunderstand, Aurora held great respect for her father, not only because of his position, but also because he was her blood, but this was something she would not stand for. She had always been a bit rebellious. Not like most spoiled children would be. She spoke up for what she believed in, and she let nothing stand in her way.

She took a step back, and her father's smile faltered. "_Married?_ Father I mean no disrespect, but I cannot marry. These castle walls are all know, and who am I to _marry_? A complete stranger, that's who." Her voice shook with anger.

"You are to marry the King of Sparta, Menelaus, as a sign of peace. You will be the end to all of our wars."

She cast a glance at her brothers, who both stared down at the ground. "You both knew! Why wasn't I told of this?!" Auroras raised her voice, glaring at her father.

"Because it was to be announced today! On the day you turned of age!" He stood up, slamming his hands on his desk. "You will marry him! There is no more to discuss, now go to your quarters and wait. Your things have been packed, you leave in the morning."

Aurora had ever seen her father so angry, and seeing him like this scared her. She bowed her head in apology, and quickly left the room. Walking quickly, she noticed no one would look at her. They had all known, and they had not told her. As she reached her room, Iristanna walked out. Aurora grabbed her arm and brought her back into the room.

"Iristanna, had you known?"

"Known what princess?"

Aurora glared at the girl, making Iristanna shrink under her. "About my marriage!"

Iristanna looked down. "Please forgive me ma'am. I was forbidden to tell you."

She turned away from her servant. "Leave. Now."

"Yes ma'am. I am sorry." She whispered, leaving Aurora alone.

Sitting on her bed, she began to play with the thin silver chain that hung loosely around her neck. On it was a silver pendant of a rose, and on the back her name was engraved. It was a gift from a boy, the only person she knew outside the walls of the castle. He'd stolen it and given it to her for her 10th birthday. When her father asked whom it was from, Paris said it was his gift. Paris was the only one who knew of her friend. She had to see him; she'd have to tell him. The afternoon passed by slowly, but at last, night came, and everyone went to sleep. At the stroke of midnight, Aurora slipped out of her room. She held a black hooded robe around herself as she walked quietly past the drunken guards who were slumped against the walls. Once outside of the castle gates, she began to run. She had a far journey, for the boy she went to visit lived in the poorest side of town, which was the farthest from her home. After running for what seemed like an eternity under the dark gloomy sky, she made it to the house which sat quietly in between two other houses, seemingly the same. She knocked softly on the front door. Candles were lit, and the door opened.

"Yorick! Oh how good it is to see you again." Yorick was the father of Theo. He smiled brightly, "No, no princess, it is good to see you once again. And what's more, you have visited us on your birthday. Please come in, I'll get Theo." He hurried away from the door and disappeared into the house. Aurora took a seat on the shabby, torn-up couch. A small dog jumped up beside her. She put it on her lap and began to pet it. Yorick rejoined her, this time Theo was trailing behind him.

"Princess." He whispered. It'd been a while since she'd snuck out to see him. "Oh happy birthday Aurora!" he smiled and embraced her. She held onto him lightly. "Is it really?" her voice was sad, and Theo took note immediately.

"What has bothered you on this day that belongs to celebration?" he asked, holding her far enough to see her eyes.

"Oh Theo! What has gone right?! I am to be married! I am to leave my home and everything I know to marry Menelaus, the King of Sparta!" she cried. Theo's expression shifted from what was once worry to a new found pain. Tears she had held in finally came free. Theo held her against him as to stabilize her. Yorick put a hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, it will pain us to see you go, but you must fulfill your father's wishes. If it were not dangerous to keep you here, we would, but your father would tear apart the town looking for you. Please do not cry." He spoke wisely, and no matter how much Aurora wanted to deny it, she knew he was right.

"Aurora, let us celebrate what is left of your day, and let my father and I help make it better."

Yorick disappeared into the kitchen, getting some tea and sweets. Theo kissed the top of Aurora's head, and held her hand.

"My princess, I will always be here. If you find a way to return to me, you will see that I am loyal to you. You are my goddess, and I am your faithful servant. Tonight I wish you happiness wherever your life may lead you." His voice was soft but stern, compassionate yet bitter, but above all his voice held love and undying passion for her. "Aurora, Princess, Goddess, My Mistress, whatever I am to call you, it does not matter. What does though is that I love you. I have since that first day that I met you, and I always will."

Again tears weld up in the princess' eyes. "Theo, never have I met someone like you. My kingdom, my title, my wealth, I'd give it all for you, for your love. But it makes no difference now; my path has been marked in stone. I will leave tomorrow, and I will be wed. We shall never see each other again, dear Theo. And for that I will weep, but not tonight. I will weep at my wedding and I will weep with my husband. But tonight we shall celebrate our final day together, and if fate will have it, we will be together once more in the future."

Yorick came back with three cups and a plate of sweets balanced in his hands. Together they sat in the small room, discussing their pasts and making up places to travel to in the future. Not once did they cry or feel saddened by what the morning would bring. They spent their last hours together in pure bliss, because that's what they all needed if they were to survive the heartaches that the future held for them.

The End.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ This was originally a school project, but i really liked it, so i put it up here for people[other than my teacher] to read. I hope you liked it. R&R. Thanks.


End file.
